For a Lifetime
by the4bestgame
Summary: In a world of Monsters and men, three kids grow up just wanting to help. How will the world shape them, and are they strong enouth to get through it without sacrificing everything.
1. A Simple start

Hey! Welcome to my new story! I think I'm probably done with the Nartuo one, at least for now. I just fell out of the fandom and have no passion for writing. I'm really sorry to the few fans I have. Hopefully you enjoy this though, its a full story with planning and lore, like I was trying to do with Kingdom of Ash. The next chapter of Heart Clap should be out soon-ish as well. Enjoy!

I woke up the town of Kuan-ti, the small of the ocean gently helping the warm sunbeams chase away my dreams. I stretched as I got up, releasing my partner from his pokeball. As the pokemon formed, I quickly threw on a loose top and tracksuit bottom before turning to him.

"Morning Galac, ready to get training?" I asked as the tiny Riolu stretched.

"Ri Ri!" Came the response. As normal Galac was excited to train.

I vaulted out the window, Kuan-ti was a nice town, and the Bastion ment no monsters got to us, so most people didn't have window panes, no point with the hot weather. As I tumbled down I felt Galac grab onto my shaggy blonde hair and we flew through the sky.

As we hit the ground I rolled, running out to the training ground, Emmie and Maguum wern't here yet, probably still asleep, so I had some time to train with just Galac. He hopped of my head and got into a battle stance.

"Don't worry, don't worry." I chuckled at him. "Your get some time doing sparing today when the others show up. First we need to practise with your aura control, got it?"

He gave me a deadpan look and flexed the small mussels in his arms, staring straight at me.

"Don't give me that Galac! I know I said we'd train first today, but the others aren't here yet, I've got no other pokemon, what do you want? Me to fight you myself?" I asked rhetorically

Unfortunately he didn't seem to get that, nodding vigorously when I brought it up. It raised a good question though, if I was training Galac to fight monsters at the bastion, I'd need to be able to defend myself…

"Okay then Galac, we can train. But don't use any moves okay? You gotta go easy on me buddy." I got in a stance I remembered from some of the warriors in our village, and waited for Galac to start the fight.

I wasn't left waiting long, as the emanation pokemon shot out at me. I felt the wind rushing towards me as I raised my arms to block the hit, as soon as he made contact however, Galac pushed off my block to uppercut me, sending me stumbling backward.

"Nice going Galac, keep it up!" I called out, as he started to run towards me once more.

I felt the same wind as before, but ducked down this time, sending Galac flying over my head, as he skidded across the sand I rolled to the size, sending him flying past me once more. He was starting to look irritating and kicked up a cloud of sand, I made a lucky guess and dodged to the right, letting him sail pase me once more.

"Thats a good warm-up Gal, lets-" but before I could finished I saw him flying towards me, surrounded by aura. Hie eyes where panicked as he tried to stop it, but all I could do was rise my arms in a cross to block it, as I was sent hurtling to the ground. My world went black.

"_Do you ever miss a future that never happened?"_

My eyes shot open and I looking around for the voice, I saw Galac staring into me, with Maguum and Emmie standing above, looking worried.

"Did you guys hear that little girl? Something about missing the future?" I asked, rubbing my head as I got up. The two of them looked at me, giving out their hands to help me up.

Emmie spoke up, wearing her normal white skirt and light blue jacket combo, the braids in her ginger hair kept it out of the clear blue eyes watching down at me. "Haska, are you alright? We found you passed out here!"

Maguum on the other hand took a step back after helping me up, his arms stretched back behind his head. Just like Emmie he wore his normal getup, a white tank top under a rich purple vest with a deep v cut into it. He also wore black shorts with a metal chain clipped onto the right pocket. "Uhh, there's only us here, what are you talking about."

I looked around the dusty training field and he was right, no-one but us was around, Galac was looking up at me, clinging onto my trouser leg, a mix of worry and shame in his eyes.

"Its alright lil'buddy, you managed to use your aura right? I'm fine!" I rubbed his hair as I look towards my friends, neither of their pokemon out yet.

"So Emmie, Maguum, ready to get started? I'm feeling fine and Galacs clearly ready to fight." I joked at them.

They both shrugged and sent out their pokemon, Emmie had a Buneary named Ishro, who sprang out of their pokeball in a battle stance not unlike Galac. As Ishro sprang over to Galac, Maguum's Baluk came out, a ralts unlike any other, with blue hair and an orange spike, instead of the typical green pink combo.

"So, did you get Baluk checked out by Usagi yet? You need to be sure they're male if you want a Gallade, and we still don't know why they're such a strange colour." Probed Emmie.

"I told you guys, I'm not letting Baluk out of my sight, they always teleport back to me anyway. So long as Usagi's equipment is to 'delicate' for me to be around, we'll have to wait for the surprise." Defended Maguum

"Enough, enough, you two have been training right." I spoke up, the two of them nodding.

"Okay, Emmie won the last one." I started.

"As usual." Cut in Emmie

"So me and Maguum fight, and then you take on the winner as normal Emmie" I finished, moving to get onto my side of the training field.

Maggum and Baluk took to their side of the arena, Baluk staring down at Galac as the Riolu made flexing motions towards the Ralts.

"Both sides ready? Hope so! Start!" Came the call from Emmie.

"Baluk! Teleport around and use magical leaf!" Shouted Maguum, starting the fight.

I took a moment to rethink my plans, if Baluk knew magical leaf they probably had more raw power than Galac, for the time being I needed to place defensive.

"Galac, use quick attack to dodge the leaves! If Baluk gets in range grab them!" I responded, only a small delay after the first leaf barrage.

Galac followed quickly, darting under and over the shots, a decent few of them made contact, but it looked like all the teleporting was taking its toll on Baluk.

"Use draining kiss Baluk! Get back your energy before he catches you!" Cried out Maguum.

"Intercept it! Use meteor mash!" Was my response.

Baluk appeared behind Galac and dove in to hiss the back of his neck, before he could make contact, Baluk was sent hurtling into the ground, but a pink glow around them showed that part of the draining kiss went off.

"Your always using that dumb egg move! This is the time we Get Lucky though! Multi teleport! Kiss when he's distracted!" Called out Maguum.

I watched in horror as Baluk started teleporting all over the arena, sometimes appearing behind Galac, only to have disappeared by the time he swung.

"Use endure and counter attack when they stop!" Came my order.

Galac stopped flailing around at my instruction and stood perfectly still, Maguum started to call of his attack, but Baluk saw it as an opening and teleported in front of Galac to use draining kiss. As soon as they made contact however, Galac shot a metal fist into the poor ralts stomach, sending them flying into the ground. A wave of dost rippled across the arena, ruffling my shirt, as it was revealed that Baluk had barely not been knocked out by the attack.

"Teleport out of there Baluk!" Shouted Maguum.

I shouted back. "Quick attack before they get away!"

As Galac shot towards Baluk, the small ralts let out of burst of psychic energy, using confusion to knock out Galac.

"MATCH! Winner is Galac! Baluk used a fifth move in the battle" Came the call from Emmie.

I rushed over to the field with Maguum, both of us scooping up our pokemon to make sure they were alright. Galac had opened his eyes already and was once again looking ashamed at his performance.

"Hey Lil'buddy, don't worry. Baluk had to use confusion to stop you, we won the fight overall!" I told him, making his face light up with joy.

I turned to Maguum, who was making sure his ralts was fine. Spraying a quick potion onto their wounds.

"Are they okay? Baluk took a nasty hit from Galac's Meteor Mash." I asked.

"Yeah, they'll be just fine." Was the response. "Another close one huh, think that puts us tied at 46 each?"

"Sounds about right." I replied. "And I beat Emmie 17 of those times, you've beaten her 11 right?"

"Stupid type advantages." Confirmed I was right.

"As much as I'd love to get my 30th win against you Haska-" Cut in Emmie.

"Yeah yeah, Galacs too tired today even if we potion up. Can't push him too far." I finished.

And so we sat on that training field by the beach, talking about how we were going to protect the world from the monsters at the bastion. As the sun slowly set we ate iced buns from the bakery, and was it dipped below the waves we all head off to our respective homes.

Right as I collapsed into my bed I heard the voice again, in a state where it could of been a dream they asked me.

_"__In the future they never happened, do you think the people you met miss you now?"_


	2. The True beginning

I woke up to Galac staring me, the sun had been rising for a little while and it would soon be midday. I could smell the scent of apple blossom drifting in my window, I quickly threw on a black T-shirt with some jogging bottoms, and I was out the window in a flash. I grabbed a branch on the apple tree and rolled as I hit the ground.

A quick jog later, and I arrived at the training field just in time to see Emmie also turning up, her buneary, Ishro, following along behind her. Ishro was practising with its swings, both ears shooting out nearly randomly between hops.

"Just making your way over here Haska? Your normally early than me and Maguum." Teased Emmie.

"Oi, I just slept in a bit, still got here before Maguum." I replied.

"True, true. Oh! Usagi stopped me on my way here, apparently she wants the three of us to help her with a breeding project, going towards Maguum earning a pokemon from her." Told Emmie.

Usagi was the local breeder, known for being able to hatch pokemon with moves they couldn't normally learn, named "egg moves" to help the next generation of warriors, she would offer a one time deal to get a pokemon egg, in return for helping her set it up.

"Okay, good for him, and I'm happy to help, but is there anything for us, or are we all working towards Maguum's pokemon?" I asked, either way I would be happy to take away his old egg move excuse.

"Why, Haska, so greedy!" She put on a fake shocked expression as she spoke. "But yeah I asked, apparently she's going to let us keep any spare pokeballs from the project, so we're probably going to have to catch something."

"Or multiple somethings." I added on.

"Yeah, that's true. You're sure that you're fine after yesterday right? Asked Emmie.

I had to think about that. Whilst I had heard that young girls voice twice, I still had no idea who it was, or why I could hear them. I didn't just want to say I was hearing voices, I needed to know why. Maybe the aura had made me hear something from too far for the others to hear, or maybe it was an old memory I forgot. None of the answers I had so far could explain why the message was so weird.

"Yeah, Galac just really wanted some training." I waited for a moment before changing the subject. "What pokemon do you think your go for?"

Emmie took a second to think, before answering. "I think a dark type, to help out Buneary, probably a Pawniard or Salandit, if I could get one maybe a Drapion, but I know how hard they can be to train."

"But like, not that you've thought about it much right?" I teased.

Emmie gave me a shove, before she turned the question back onto me. "So, what about you? Planning out your dream team?"

"Not as in depth as you, but yeah I got plans." I started. "I know I want a pokemon that can fly, preferable one with long ranged attacks.I'll need a healer, and a defensive pokemon, but I have no clue which I want for those roles."

"Shove it, you got 3 extra slots picked out, and your telling me that I'VE thought about it too much." Called out Emmie.

"Oi, Oi, You know the names of the pokemon you want, that's way more than 'I want a flyer'" I returned.

"Sure, but I know I was A dark type, with a few options. You could build your entire team if you needed to." Countered Emmie.

I shook my head at that. "Nah, I'm going all in with this. As many pokemon as I can take care of."

Before we could continue, Maguum showed up, jogging over to where we were standing. Baluk chasing after him.

"How's it going guys hope you haven't been waiting long?" He asked.

"Was going just find but some jerk just showed up." Teased Emmie.

"What a shame, I'll just have to hang around incase he shows back up." Retorted Maguum.

"Me and Emmie where just talking about what new team members we hope to get Maguum. Oh, and Emmie got us a job working for Usagi so you can start earning an egg move pokemon." I cut in.

"That's great, and as for a team that's easy whatever pokemon Baluk gets along with best, so long as they're half decent enough for work at the bastion." He replied, jogging off to Usagis ranch.

Me and Emmie jogged after him and slipped into comfortable small talk with the three of us, about halfway there I saw his Ralts messing around with some rocks and the holding onto one as they teleported back to us.

"So how's Baluk doing, they talking yet?" I asked.

Emmie chimed in to say. "Yes Haska, Baluk is speaking perfect english now, can't you hear?" She stuck her tongue at at the last bit.

"Ha-ha Emmie, but no Hask, not even in private. Same as the day they showed up." Answered Maguum.

Baluk found another rock to pick up, teleporting the first one away, and then picking up the new one to carry around. Galac hopped off my head to pick up a rock of his own and offer it to the young Ralts, who after a moment of looking teleported away the one they had been carrying to take Galac's rock.

"Look like we're here." Called out Emmie as we arrived at Usagi's ranch.

"Truly, an insightful comment." I teased back at her.

The three of us walked inside, just to see a tall young woman with an Aipom clutching her face with their tail and laughing. After quickly rushing over, Maguum removed the Aipom, allowing Usagi to smooth down her short brown hair, and for her blue eyes to focus on us.

"Wonderful to see you three! Thank you for the help with Timmy there, he's a right trouble maker. You guys are actually here to help me with him, I need a Purloin, Starly and Minccino. Or rather, I need pokemon like them, that have the moves Fake Out, Agility and Tail Slap." Explained Usagi.

"That's all well and good." Started Maguum. "But I used my only Pokeball on Baluk, and these two jokers." He motioned to me and Emmie. "Don't have any at all."

"Wonderful observation, that's why I have these for you!" Usagi pulled out a box of mostly Pokeballs, about 15 of them. Mixed in amongst them however were two strange looking Pokeballs, one entirely cherry red with black indents, the other had a gold top with a blue ring around it.

"Thank you for this Usagi, but what are the two-" Began Emmie, before Usagi interupted.

"The strange looking Pokeballs? They were given to me as a gift, they don't have any fancy tech for catching pokemon easier, but they do look nicer!" Explained Usagi.

"Thanks for this Usagi, any idea where to find those pokemon?" I asked.

"Purloin and Minccino should be found in the forest, but you might need to head up the mountain a bit to find Starly." Usagi answered.

As we left the ranch Maguum spoke up. "So the mountain is probably harder terrain than the forest, but catching a Starly will be easier, if we get the Starly with agility, we can use it to help catch the forest pokemon."

"Yeah, having a flyer will let us hunt for the other two faster, and Starly is a fairly easy pokemon to catch." Emmie agreed.

No-one in our town was exactly sure how pokeballs worked, but people tended to agree that a Pokemon had to accept being caught, and that to do that the best way was to battle them, showing them that you can protect and feed them. It was easier with weaker pokemon, and even easier with those used to being in flocks or packs.

With nothing to rebut their logic, I turned to my friends with a smile. "Let's get on getting going then!"


	3. The Lore of the Land

A/N: I'm so sorry this one took so long. Its been mostly complete for a while but during a short break I took from writing I decided to look into some other pokemon stories... And I found one called "Ashes of the Past"... Which may be almost 300 Chapters long. I'm on Chapter 274 so far and I can't recommend it enough. Without further ado, please remember to like, favorite, comment, subscribe and hit the bell for more quality cont- wait wrong site.

Oh and I don't own Pokemon, the games might actually be hard if I had a chance.

They trek up the mountain was hard, and by they time we had gotten up, Baluk was exhausted, both from teleporting us up, and collecting more rocks. Tired though we where, the sun was still hovering in the sky and as such we decided to split up in order to the the starly. We divided the pokeballs between us with Emmie taking the yellow ball (labeled 'park ball') while I took the red 'Cherish' ball.

"Stay close Galac, don't want any flying types trying to dive us." I warned him.

"Ri Lu Lu!" He replied, giving a mocking salute.

"Oi Oi, cheeky. Just keep an eye out for Starly. They're small black and white birds." I responded.

We kept walking for a bit until it was dark, the mountain air getting a sharp chill to it and the sounds of flying pokemon around us transitioned into the cries of Zubats and Hoot-hoots.

As I turned to Galac to tell him we were going to head back, his face suddenly focused, looking out to something in the distant dark. I braced my arms the little it would do if it was a pokemon, and watched as a man in a suit of armour came out with an Absol.

"Ah, and you must be Haska. Come on kid, friends are worried about yah." He called out.

"Oi, No offence mate, but don't exactly have reason to trust you, I think I'm just gunna head off on my own thanks." I replied, backing out slowly.

"Jeeze kid, I'm tryna help. Some Mightyena attacked your friend with the Ralts, Maguum he said, asked me to look for you and Emmie." Explained the armored guy.

I must of looked unconvinced as he shrugged. "Look I need to get back, there anyway, follow behind me if you want. I'm gonna be telling your two friends about how to power up you and your pokemon anyway, so feel free to follow.

It hit me that even if I didn't trust this guy, he clearly new stuff about my friends, meaning either he had caught them and I needed to help them, or he wasn't a bad guy. With that in my mind I nodded to Galac and replied.

"Alright, I'll still be keeping my distance though."

"Sure kid, your smart at least. Names Ginium, retired Knight of the Bastion." Spoke the man, who's name was apparently Ginium.

"So, is Absol your only pokemon?" I asked, curious about the supposed Knight.

"They are now." He said, the words hitting me hard.

"You mean?" I started.

"All 4 of them, only got Charlie left." He finished.

The words hit me hard, I felt like Galac has just socked me in the chest. It wasn't as if I didn't know it could happen but the matter of fact way that Ginium said it had me quiet until we arrived in front of Emmie and Maguum.

"Here you go kid, and I didn't even have Charlie attack you. That hard to trust now?" Ginium said, whilst stroking Charlie.

"Ab! Sol Sol!" Added in Charlie.

"Thanks for helping us out Ginium, we got lucky that you were around. Baluk, give the rock back to Charlie now please." Asked Maguum.

Baluk peered out from behind Maguum holding some kind of colourful gem close to their chest. After a few moments they walked over and gave the gem to Charlie, slotting it into some kind of armour that was visible in the light of the campfire.

Talking about armour, with the flicking fire on the logs it was clear to see that Ginium was wearing full plate mail, a strange gem in the breast plate that had vein like designs spreading out from it across the armour.

"So I believe I mentioned teaching you how to get you and your pokemon stronger." Asked Ginium. "Now I'm sure even some kids from Kuan-ti have heard rumors of the advanced evolution some pokemon can achieve."

As we all nodded, he continued. "Now what this does, is power up your pokemon in exchange for the energy from a gem, and some energy from the trainer. Good for battles, but at the Bastion you'd never want to weaken yourself like that."

He clenched his fist, as light started to emanate from the gem in his armour, and the one on his Absol. "So the wonderful people at Highrift developed this. Drawing power from two stones, to empower both of us!"

As the light cleared there were translucent wings placed on the back off Ginium, mirroring real wings grown on Charlie's back. The veins on his armour were glowing bright, and in his hands was a broadsword made of dark energy.

"The feeling isn't exactly pleasant, but the strongest Knights at the Bastion have learnt to use this like breathing." As he said that he shoved the dark sword into the ground, cracking the rocks, and let the power disperse.

"Anyway. Whats a buncha kids like you doing training to be Knights?" He asked.

Emmie was the first to answer. "Being a Knight of the Bastion is just the first step. Something is creating these monsters and I'm gunna be the one to find and stop it."

Before I had a chance to start thinking Maguum also answered. "My little Sister. My parents moved me moved here from Highrift after she disappeared. I'm going to find her and being a knight means they do some of the caring for your pokemon."

With that the others turned to look at me. I hadn't really had the chance to think so all I could say was an old plan. "Uhh, well back when I was in Highrift with Maguum I wanted to become one of the mages… I guess I just figure I should help out right?"

Ginium didn't seem happy with that response, but kept going anyway. "Anyway, what's good is all your pokemon and ones we know can achieve this power, though those Rifters are working on getting new ones all the time."

As we all started to smile, he cut us down however. "Not that it's easy to get the stuff. Unless you get to the top of the Bastion they ain't gunna shell out, so keep an eye out for anyways to get the gear yourselves."

He let out a sign and looked out into the dark. "You kids get some sleep, I'll keep an eye out for anything up here."

None of us really wanted to argue, the memory of his dark sword still in our minds, the crack in the ground that he cleaved so easily. The tents were soon pitched and the three of them layed down to sleep.

* * *

"Imagine a world where you never knew your friends and they didn't know you. A wholly same life with different friends. One where this life was never considered. How many tears do you shed for a life that never got to be yours."

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, the same voice from last time echoing in my mind. I picked up Galacs pokeball and left my tent to walk around. Baluk was outside of Maguums tent, looking at rocks around the crack in the ground.

I let out a sigh as I thought of the voice from the dream. It felt familiar, like a friend I had always known. Was this a side effect of getting hit by a pokemon attack? Just stress from the beginning of a journey? Nothing seemed to make full sense.

I saw some Starly's flying was overhead and decided to try something.

"Galac, try focus that power you used before, if we can use that it'll be a major power boost." I explained, releasing him from his pokeball.

With a quick salute he got to work, first meditating, then starting to glow, before losing focus when he tried to move it to just his hands. It was slow going, but Galac had got the glow to focus only on his arms by the time Maguum and Emmie came back.

"Finally awake huh?" Teased Emmie.

"Why no, I'm just a figment of your brain finally losing the last shred of sanity." I deadpanned back.

"I really doubt any of us have any sanity left." Joked Maguum.

I slightly recoiled at that, was that all this was? My mind going nuts. In a large way I wanted to tell them about my dreams, just so someone could know, but my chest tightened at the idea.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Emmie. "Maguum and me decided that we should all group up together incase that Mightyena is still around."

I moved to start packing up my tent, as I replied. "Alright, alright. Sounds reasonable, I saw some Starlys flying that way." I pointed up to the mountain. "We should head up there first."

No-one seemed to protest and we all packed up our camping equipment. At some point a large crash was heard and we all turned to see Galac in front of a dust cloud, rubbing his head.

"Nice work Galac." I praised. "But let's work on aim next."

The emanation pokemon continued to look sheepish as the dust blew away, but accepted the praise nonetheless.

We all started to climb the mountain, Baluk resting on Maguum's head, apparently too tired to help us climb. By the random rocks that disappeared as we walked, there was some energy in the small Ralts.

As we got to a shelf that jutted out of the cliff, there was a nest of Starly. The moment our heads appears they started calling out, most of them flying away while a precious few tried to attack us, before peeling off to fly away.

As the cloud of Starly flew away, Galac charged a sphere of blue energy and threw it into the group of them running away. While the aim was still bad, the flock of Starly was big enough that one of them got hit, leaving the rest of us to run over to where the Starly was plummeting.

* * *

The Starly picked itself up and turned to fight, Galac getting into a battle stance ahead of it. After a few tense moments the Starly used Quick Attack to try and get back into the air.

"Don't let him run, follow up with your own Quick Attack Galac!" I called out, pointing at a tree from the edge of the forest.

Galac got the message and darted onto the tree, jumping off of it to smack into the Starly with the energy from Quick Attack.

As they tumped down Starly's beek glowed and they used Peck on Galac, the type advantage causing it to hurt even more. It sent Galac flying and Starly took the time to glow purple, speeding up its wing beats.

"Alright Galac, be ready to use that Aura move if it tries to fly away, otherwise use Meteor Mash!" I instructed.

The Starly quickly darted in to hit Galac, their wings glowing for a Wing Attack move. Galac punched the wing that would of hit him with a steel type Meteor Mash to block the move.

Before the small bird could get up, Galac charged into its back with Quick Attack, sending it flying into the edge of the forest. As the Starly looked up to see its flock had flown away alway it collapsed to the ground.

A moment later Starly felt something gently hit against their undamaged wing and learnt about this Human with the Riolu, he hadn't been a trainer for long, but the Riolu seemed well trained and more importantly well fed… He could accept this as a new flock.

As the ball clicked to tell the team that Starly had been caught I ran over and picked it up, sending out Starly to treat his wounds.

"First catch down guys, what's taking you two some long?" I teased my friends.

"Oh you know, wanted to give you two a head start." Joked Emmie.

"I don't know what you two are talking about, I've already caught Baluk." Grinned Maguum.

"A Ralts appearing outside your home and staying with you until you buy a pokeball does **not **count Maguum" Chided Emmie.

Starly looked up at my friends fighting as I fed him an Oran berry and talked to him. "So, I'm sorry that we took you away from your flock, but if you stay with us, a friend of ours is going to feed you, and all you have to do is use that Agility move every now and then."

The Starly cooed at me, as he rubbed his head into my hand, either happy to be with me, or trying to get more Oran berries. I decided to feed him another as I explained the next part.

"For now though, we need you to help us find a Purrloin and a Minnicino, can you help us by flying below the tree line?" I asked

Starly flew up and started circling my head, ready for us to head out, I turned back to my friends to find them still arguing.

"All I'm staying Maguum." Started Emmie. "Is that catching a pokemon that you only found because it glows in the dark and wanted to be caught! Isn't the same." She stuck her tongue out to finish the sentence.

Before Maguum could answer I interrupted with a cough and spoke to them. "Please please, your both beautiful… and I'm still the only one to have caught a pokemon for the actual mission, so let's all get along."

They two of them shared a look and in unison said. "Cause because you caught the easy one, doesn't make you better than us."

I groaned as we set off into the forest, to find the next two pokemon.


	4. A Berry good chapter

A/N Hey, wasn't quite as long a wait this time. I've joined an awesome community of fan fiction writers so hopefully this story is gunna improve in quality.

I'd like to recommend yall go read Traveler by "The Straight Elf" its been keeping my fancy as of late, so drop a Rate, Follow or Favorite on this story or that one.

* * *

The three of them trekked into the forest, Starly flying around their heads in wide circles. The chill of walking in the shadows cast by the trees was calming in a way, like a cool blanket on a blistering hot day. The crunch of twigs and leaves accientiated our every step.

After about an hour of mindlessly walking around the forest, we decided to take a break to talk about what to do next.

"I think that you two." Emmie poked her fingers at me and Maguum. "Are being too loud with your walking, anything nearby is going to be running for the hills."

"As if your not making any noise? We just need to keep walking around till we get lucky." Countered Maguum.

"Three of us moving around gives us more chance to just happen upon it anyway." Said Emmie.

"Well if we're going to split up, we should agree on what to do if we get in trouble." I brought up.

"Hope Ginium comes back?" Teased Emmie.

"Baluk can teleport above the tree line and start using magical leaf if I need help? Suggested Maguum.

"I have Starly, and I think Ishro can jump fairly high, if he kicks up enough of a fuss with the leaves that should work?" I continued.

"Alright that works, I'll see you guys when I catch Purrloin and Minccino." Called Emmie, already running off.

Me and Maguum shared a nod, before heading off in separate directions.

Now that it was just me and my pokemon everything seemed louder, the scampering of Rattatas, Spinaraks scuttling over trees and Emolgas jumping from tree to tree, just out of sight.

I lost track of time, but at some point later I came across of bush with some Sitrus berries on it, I shot out a quick whistle for Starly to dive down, and after a few moments the small bird landed on my arm.

"Thanks for helping look, we've got some berries here that you can snack on if you'd like." I explained, Galac hopping off my shoulder to go eat them.

As the small dog pokemon picked one of the juicy looking Sitrus berries, a flash of teeth shot out from the bush, before Galac pulled his hand back, small bite marks embedded in it.

New to the team though he was, Starly was quick to dive into the bush, a rough Tackle knocking the hidden pokemon out from its hiding space. Without the cover obscuring it I quickly noticed that it was the Evolution pokemon, Eevee.

"Nicie work Starly, let me try something before you attack it any more, alright?" I asked. While neither of my pokemon looked thrilled at halting an attack on the guardian of the berries, they both stood down for now.

With a quick ruffle through my pockets I offered an Oran berry to the microscopic Eevee, while they had less energy in them than Sitrus berries, a healthy balance of them was important for pokemon, and this Eevee was so small that leaving the bush would have to be dangerous.

The miniature normal type glared at my hand with the Oran berry, I placed it on the ground and pulled my hand back, gesturing that it was free. After a moment of waiting the Eevee dived in and quickly ate the treat.

"Hey there Eevee, do you have a family around here?" I asked, rolling some more Oran berries over.

The Eevee let out a small sigh as it dived into eating the other berries, from the sullen eyes it wasn't hard to work out their response.

"Well well, seems you you like those berries?" I laughed, the Eevee giving a small yip in response.

"Would you like to come with me and Galac, the Riolu you bit? We have lots of food and can train you to be strong?" I offered.

The Eevee seemed to take offence to that, they jumped back from the food, probably thinking it was a trap of some kind. Even with its small frame, they let out a soft growl at the idea of being caught.

To be honest, I expected this, Eevee where known for being very proud pokemon in the wild, not unlike Charmanders, Totodiles or Treecko. Even if you had them defeated they would often struggle themselves to the point of exhaustion before they let a trainer catch them.

"Don't worry, you can still have the berries, I was just wondering." I smiled at the Eevee.

It took a moment to see if it could trust me, and apparently it decided I was worth trusting, at least for the food, and dived back in with the energy of a Quick Attack.

I sat there and kept supplying berries mixing in some Lum and Cornn berries from the limited stash I had gathered. Despite its small size they ate quite a few berries before stopping.

Even then, the stop seemed to be more because of hearing noises in the brush. I turned my head to look but barely spotted two bright eyes before they darted in, attempting to attack the Eevee.

"Galac! Quick attack! I blurted out, no time to give more information.

Right before the shadow collided with the minute Eevee, Galac smashed into it, his body ready cloaked in the energy of endure incase it was a strong attack. His Prankster ability speeding up the endure.

The Purloin stepped out of shadow sneak and moved in to slash at Galac, on my order Galac slammed a Force Palm into its side, and chased after it with a Quick Attack.

As the Purloin hit the ground it stuck its claws into the ground, slowing itself down enough to hit Galac with a Fake Out as he slipped out of Quick Attack.

With Galac temporarily stunned I saw it transform into the blindingly fast shadow once more. Starly had been flying over to help Galac and Eevee was stunned in shock as the shadow blurred towards it. While the ghost type energy would be harmless the follow up attack could devastate the tiny creature.

It never got a chance to however, as I darted in the way of the attack meant for Eevee. The otherworldly energy shocking my system as the force of the blow knocked me down onto the berries but I was otherwise unharmed.

Upon seeing what happened Galac shocked himself out the the flinch and catapulted back in, a Force Palm rapidly sending the Purrloin flying back into the forest.

I vaguely heard the Purrloin scamper off as I felt Galac lick my face, I saw Starly flying up above the trees from where I was laying on the ground as well. The juice from the berries was actually kind of comforting so I decided to take a short rest, ignoring the dull ache of my head.

Just before I could drift off however I felt Riolu licking my face again, though now that I thought about it Galac has never acted like this before, and surely his tongue would be much larger. It didn't matter much though, my body felt too tired to think.

This time it was annoying, and I felt something nudging against my hand, the familiar fur of Galac registering in my mind. But that raised the question of what was licking me. With what felt like I tremendous effort I opened my eyes and sat up.

It turned out it was the Eevee licking my face, I understood enough to know that was strange, though not why. Starly had came back down from the sky, and I smelt something sweet, like juiced Oran berries.

I fell asleep.

* * *

"We should of been friends but you might never know me now. Just one change of fate, why is that fair."

* * *

When I opened my eyes Maguum and Emmie where standing there, the pain from my head was sharper now, starkly making me realise that I had been injured.

"Haska! You alright?" Asked Maguum

"We got your signal but when we arrived you were passed out." Added Emmie

"There was a Purrloin, It attacked and I heard them again, Eevee was safe and… I'm not making any sense." I stopped

The two of them shared a look that just confirmed it.

"Okay, I found an Eevee around here, a Purrloin tried to attack it and the Purrloin stunned Galac. It moved to attack Eevee again and I got in the way, I think Starly called you on its own." I explained

The Eevee from before came back out of the bush, carrying some Sitrus berries on a twig. When it saw Maguum and Emmie standing over me it dropped the branch, growing at them to get away.

"Its okay Eevee, their my friends." I said, calming the small dog.

Eevee seemed pacified by that and came over with the branch, offering the berries to me.

Ignoring the chimes of how cute it was from Maguum and Emmie I took one of the berries and bit into it, the taste was like an orange, though much tangier and I could feel the pain dull as the wound healed.

I was a little surprised to see the Eevee willing to get so close to me, just earily it had been very self reliant and ready to attack me. Apparently taking on a Purrloin attack proved I wasn't going to attack it.

As I realised that I saw Eevee pawing at Galacs pokeball on my belt, I tilted my head at the Pokemon and asked it.

"Did you change your mind? Would you like to come with us?" I dared to ask.

To my delight the Eevee called a defiant 'Eeh' and nodded, looking me dead in the eyes.

I pulled out the red Cherish ball and held it out, without hesitation the Eevee charged straight into it, the pokeball instantly registering the capture. I let Eevee out immidatly and Emmie spoke up.

"Nice work Haska, unfortunately your a little behind."

Upon saying that she released two pokemon, one from a pokeball and one from the yellow Park ball. A moment later a Purrloin and Zubat had appeared in front of me,. As I stood up the Zubat flew over to rest on Emmie's shoulder.

"Have you named Zubat yet?" I asked

Emmie shook her head. "Nothing they like yet, plus haven't had time to find out the gender obviously."

Maguum broke into the conversation. "Nothing new for my team, but I did manage to catch the Minicino, We found Purrloin running away from here actually."

After he said that I looked down, whilst it wasn't doing anything, you could tell from the way it watched Eevee and Galac that it was the same one that had attacked the group.

I saw no reason to bring it up, once a pokemon was caught in a pokeball they tended to see the trainer as whatever their version of a leader is, though if they thought the trainer grew weaker, or couldn't protect them anymore trouble could rarely occur. None the less Purrloin wouldn't cause trouble.

"Well then, let's get back to Usagi." I said, and off we headed.


	5. Theme of stones

A/N Big shout out to Dulcet Shoujo, they do Dragon Ball fics but gave some really good reviews on my fic and I hope I can improve with them. In other news, if you can guess the Eeveelution I'll tell you one of the team members one of our MC's will get. Thats live as long as you can see this message but only one try per account.

* * *

As we arrived back at Usagi's house we saw her waiting for us outside. Zubat was safely inside their pokeball to hide from the sun, while my new Eevee happily walked alongside us.

After spending two days out in the wilds, I was hit by the strong smell of Rawst berries growing in the town, though it was mixed in with other scents.

"Wonderful! You kids made it back, I've got your egg ready Maguum." Exclaimed Usagi.

"I thought this was just the first job?" I asked. "Didn't we have to do loads to get Galac and Ishro?"

"Certainly, and so will Maguum. But I had someone cancel an order for an egg that I believe you'll love Maguum. Their ability is about making those bonus lucky effects of moves happen more." Explained Usagi

"Sounds right up our alley for a new ally, what do you think Baluk?" Cheered Maguum, his Ralts teleporting up to his shoulder and nodding.

Usagi led us inside and we saw a white egg decorated with red and blue shapes, mostly triangles and squares, all with rounded edges like a child's drawing.

"This is the egg of a Togepi, keep it safe and around nice people, that will make it sure to hatch and evolve into a wonderful Togetic." Usagi spoke with a calm voice. "It should be close to hatching in fact."

"Here's the pokeball for Starly anyway." I said, handing it over. "Would you mind checking my Eevee's and Emmie's Zubat's gender quickly?"

Emmie handed over the pokeballs for Purrloin and Zubat as she spoke. "Zubat has the special ball you gave me, and we made sure all the pokemon have the moves you asked for."

Maguum took the ball for Minicion out of his Pocket and swapped it over for the egg. "I'd still like to be with Baluk if they get checked, but I'll bring Togepi in once they hatch, alright?"

Usagi took the pokeballs and smiled. "That's just fine Maguum, I wish you could stay with Baluk, but the spell I have to cast gets messed up with more than two people."

"Baluk doesn't like to leave my side though, so we'll have to pass." Maguum sighed.

"I know, Let me go get these two checked out." Usagi called out, walking into a back room.

A few moments later there was a bright flash from under the door, then a second one shortly after. Despite the closed door all three of us felt a gust of wind blow against our faces, and a taste of metal in our mouths.

Usagi left the room and threw our pokeballs back to us. "Congratulations, the Zubat is a boy but your Eevee is female, that's pretty rare, they tend to be male."

I caught the pokeball for Eevee and sent th- her out. "Hey there girl, would you like a nickname now?"

The Eevee jumped up at my arms at the sound of that, though her small frame couldn't get high enough, so I bend down to pick her up.

"What name do you like the sound of? Jules, Sanesp, maybe Brusha?" I suggested.

The only response I earnt for my name suggestions was soft whacks of Eevee's tail against my face however.

"What about Erenes?" Suggested Maguum.

Eevee didn't hit my face again at that, instead opting to lick my chin in agreement at the name. I moved my arms to support her in just one of them, my other hand free to stroke and pet Erenes.

"It's wonderful to see you getting along so fast." Cooed Usagi. "You kids get home, I'll work out some more tasks for you soon.

"Lets go to the training field first, we never got to do our match and we do both have a new pokemon." Suggested Emmie.

"Sounds good, Erenes here is gunna kick your butt!" I challenged.

"Sure… if she manages to hit Urceb." She laughed, Zubat giving out a soft cry at the sound of the name.

"Or maybe Yanew, like that name better?" Offered Emmie, though Zubat took to that just as poorly.

"How about that guy from Highrift? Carter or something." Suggested Maguum, Zubat considered it for a moment before letting out the same shriek.

"What about Bryne?" I added, luckily for our ears Zubat seemed to like that, and landed softly on Emmie's head.

"Seems like that's settled then, welcome to the team Bryne." Finalised Emmie.

Maguum laughed, throwing his arm around me and Emmie. "Seeing as neither of you are gunna know what moves your new pokemon have, you might wanna find out that before battling?"

"Sure sure, see you at the field in 15 minutes Emmie?" I offered.

"Works for me, be ready to get beat when we return." Emmie joked, flicking my hand before jogging off.

Maguum pulled his arm back as Emmie ran off and turned to me. "So any tips for egg hatching? I know you and Em hatched yours a while ago right?"

"Yeah we got them about three months after arriving here and hatched them in under a month. We just kinda kept them warm I think." I explained.

"Alright, I'll run home and get some blankets. Good luck training." He replied, already jogging off.

As neither of my friends had gone in the direction of the training field I walked down there, gently petting Erenes along the path.

"So Erenes, do you know any moves? You saw Galac using Quick Attack right?" I asked

Erenes chirped her name out in response, beaming proudly at me. She collected the white energy of quick attack and burst out of my arm, running along to the training field in a cloud of dust.

I dashed along after her and we quickly arrived to Erenes grooming herself in the middle of the small arena, she looked mostly okay, but from the heavy breathing you could tell sustaining Quick Attack for that long was taxing on the small form.

"Nice work Erenes, do you have any other moves?" I asked

As it turned it she did, first she released a bright light into the sky, though it seemed to have no effect, before the light faded she shot a stream of golden stars at the orb, causing it to burst, a green glow surrounding Eevee as she was healed.

The fact that she knew wish was strange, I knew from Usagi that getting an Eevee with wish as supposedly difficult, having to transfer it from multiple parents to get the move imprinted into the egg. The strangest thing however was the next move she displaced.

Erenes dashed forwards and collected white energy in her mouth, she pounced upon an unseen target and released the energy of the Trump Card attack, scorching the earth.

Trump card was a difficult move to use, it required repeated activation in the same battles, in order to let the body adjust to using the strong move. It was one of the only energy based moves that was known to require contact after all.

At the end of the display of moves Eevee was panting a little, despite having her energy restored by Wish moments earlier. We had about 10 minutes before Emmie showed up so I decided to fix what I could.

"Jog around a bit Erenes, your going to be fighting a Zubat, so try focus on using Quick Attack to jump up, then release a Trump card. We'll call it… Quick Draw." I suggested.

With a sharp nod she got to work, darting around and letting out the burst of energy. While we were still under-trained, by the time Maguum arrived Eevee was able to transfer some of the energy from Quick Attack into Trump Card.

"Oooh, Trump Card? Now you're playing with power Haska." Called Maguum, jogging other with a grin on his face. "Careful you don't knock yourself out… again."

I laughed along with him before calling him out. "I just train hard with my pokemon, One of us needs to be a strong leader." I flexed my muscles theatrically.

"Oh man, well big strong leader, is your Riolu Willing to fight Baluk? Might show Erenes there how to battle a little?" He suggested.

I laughed and pulled out Galac's pokeball. "Sure, I'll pick up win 47 against you, why not?"

He pulled out his own pokeball, also laughed. "Why not? Well the reason not would be because this is MY victory, but don't worry about that."

"Keep talking big guy, remember, until that egg hatches me and Emmie are the superior trainers." I joked, kicking up the sand as I ran to the edge of the field.

"So, first to five hits sound good? I'm sure our pokemon are still tired from travelling and Emmie will be here soon." He suggested, throwing and catching Baluk's empty pokeball as he walked.

I spun the ball containing Galac as I agreed. "Gotcha gotcha, that's fine by me, it's first to five hits Galac, so endure is useless."

"Oh and one more thing." Maguum grinned as he added that. "No move limit, Baluk teleport and kiss him!" He shouted.

Galac was in no way ready and quickly felt his energy get drained by the fairy type move, I called for him to counter attack for Baluk had already slipped across the field.

On my order Galac used Quick Attack to close the gap.

Baluk teleported once more, but Galac ducked right as I told him to, then slammed the Ralts with a Meteor Mash when they missed the Draining Kiss.

Before Galac could land another hit Baluk was gone, a flurry of psychic boosted leaves shot out at Maguums command.

A short burst of Quick Attack upwards took Galac out of the attack, but before he could land another barrage of the leaves blasted him down.

Right as my friend landed Baluk teleported back in, I was them faint a kiss but Galac fell for it, being knocked to the ground by a burst of psychic energy.

I shouted for a Quick Attack but Baluk had already dove in with Draining Kiss, Galac only barely got them with a Force Palm as they teleported.

I scanned the field to find them but saw a burst of green, Galac had to dodge forwards as Magical Leaf rained from the sky.

No matter how much he dodged though, one of the leaves finally hit him, ending the match.


End file.
